Blog użytkownika:Karin-Suzukai/Biedroblog
Biedroblog: Czyli moje przedstawienie tego jak widzę drugi sezon Miraculum Biedronka i Czarny Kot.' Od razu mówie staram się pisać bez błędów, choć mam lekki problem z ortografią, ale mam nadzieję że będzie się wam podobać :* Więc życzę miłego czytania. * * * #Rozdział-1. #Rozdział-2. #Rozdział-3. Wielki powrót !!!!!!!!!!!!! #Rozdział-4. #Rozdział-5. #Rozdział-6 #Rozdział-7 #Rodział-Specialny. *''' ' * * '''Rozdział-1' Gdy Marinette zaniosła księgę do mistrza Fuu, dowiedziała się wielu ciekawych rzeczy o sobie jako Biedronce i o tym dlaczego została wybrana. Poznała też jednego z pieciu pozostałych Kwami, który nazywał się Weiji. Przypominał on małego żółwia a z tego co było widać bardzo dobrze dogadywał się z Tikki. Po powrocie do domu Marinette nie mogła zasnąć, była zbyt podekscytowana i troche przestraszona tym czego się dowiedziała, do puźna rozmawiała ze swoją mała przyjaciułką, słuchała historii o biedronkach które były przednią, a przez cały ten czas nawet nie pomyślała by spytać o Czarnego Kota. Dziewczyna wkońcu zasneła a było już dość późno, Tikki przykryła ją kołdrą i ucałowała w czoło poczym położyła się obok niej i też zasneła. Na szczęście następnego dnia nie było szkoły, więc Marinette miała nadzieje że bedzie mogła sobie dłużej pospać, ale niestety obudził ją telefon, była to Alya z jej kolejnymi teoriami dotyczącej Biedronki i pilnie chciałą się spotkać. Gdy wkońcu błękitno oka się przyszykowała to zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, Tikki szybko schowała się do małej torebki którą Marinette zarzuciła na ramie i zeszła się przywitać. W parku dziewczyny usiadły na ławce, a Alya wyciągneła swój telefon i zaczeła coś w nim grzeba, po chwili przystawiła go przed oczami Dziewczyny, puściła filmik który jeden z przechodnch nagrał po ostatniej walce z Volpiną, gdy biedronka wychodziła przez okno z domu Adriena. -Skąd to masz?- spytała Marinette -Czyżby oni się znali... A może coś ich łączy, jesli tak to masz mocną rywalkę.- powiedziała Alya odtwarzając poraz kolejny filmik. -Co? ... raczej wątpie że ich coś łączy przecięż to Adrien "mój Adrien"- z lekką paniką w głosie powiedziała Marinette. poczym przypomniała sobie że w końcu Ona i Biedronka to ta sama osoba. Rozmowa trwała jeszcze jakoś z godzine, aż w końcu dziewczyny zrobiły się głone, wiec postanowiły że pójdą coś zjeść. Udały się do pobliskiego baru, gdzie akurat przesiadywali Alix, Nino i Kim wiec sie dziewczyny sie do nich dosiadły. Alya usiadła obok Nino, a Marinette obok Alix ktora co chwile spierała się z Kim-em o to kto jest lepszy. Po chwili było słychać krzyki, jeden z klijentów wydzierał się na kelnerkę za wylanie Kawy na buty, ale szybko to ucichło gdyż dziewczyna z płaczem uciekła na zaplecze. Zamówiona pizza po czwili była już na stole a wszyscy zajadali się ze smakiem. Gdy grupa miała już wychodzić Nino zauważył że przed barem panuję zgroza Dziewczyna ubrana w różowy strój przypominający kelnerkę, strzelała do wszystkich ciemnym płynem z pistoletu napełnionego Kawą, mocząc wszystkich przechodnich i przyklejąjąc ich do ziemi. Alya odrazu włączyła nagrywanie na telefonie i wybiegła przed bar, gdzie czekała już na nadejscie Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, Marineette natomiast niezauważona pobiegła na tyły Kawiarni i szybko się przemieniła, poczym za pomocą jo-jo wskoczyła na dach. Kolejna ofiara Władcy Ciem, było w niej czuć doś silną moc Akumy, ale nigdzie nie było widać gdzie ona sie ukryła. Biedronka zilustrowała ją z góry na dół ale nie miała pojecia jak ją pokonać, gdy kelnerka dostrzegła Alye ukrytą za skrzynką wymierzyła w nią działko ale biedronka szybko zareagowała i po chwili stała przed nia kręcąc swoim jo-jem dzieki czemu osłoniła koleżankę przed zalaniem. -Biedronka- krzykneła szczśliwie Alya - Znowu mnie uratowałaś. Może zrobisz ze mną mały wywiad po tej walce?- -Możemy o tym pogadać pużniej? Szybko ukryj sie gdzieś- powiedziała Biedronka wskazując jej wojną reką że ma sie stąd wynieść Chwilę puźniej pojawił się Czarny Kot, jak zwykle ze swoimi marnymi docinkami -Ble... Kawa a nie ma mleka bo zchecią bym sie napił, Co ty na to Biedronko może się kiedyś razem napijemy?- powiedział kocórek z zalotnym usmieszkiem. Ale Ona udała że tego nie było Niestety docinki zdenerwowały Kelnerkę jeszcze bardziej ale dzieki czemu zaczeła się się walka. Jak zwykle wspólpraca miedzy kotem a biedronką sie powiodła, choć były małe problemy, okazało się że akuma znajdowała się w fartuszku wiec gdy w końcu udało im się go zerwać to Czarny Kot szybko go potargał. Z fartuszka wyleciał czarny motyl króry Biedronka szybo oczyściła i przywruciła wszystko do normy, ale nie czekała aż skoczy jej się czas wiec szybko siewyniosła z miejsca ataku i wruciała do baru gdzie pozostała reszta ekipy. C.D.N * * * Rozdział-2. Tego dnia Marinette poraz pierwszy owego tygodnia nie spóźniła się do szkoły, wcześniej nad ranem została obudzona przez rodziców, którzy z okazji jej urodzin przyszykowali dla niej malą niespodziankę i przygotowali dla niej śniadanie, które podali do łóżka. Ale to nie był koniec niespodzianek jakie ją czekały, Alya kilka dni wcześniej rozniosła rozniosła po klasie informację o zbiżającej się okazji i razem z Nino przygotowała w sekrecie dla przyjaciólki coś ciekawego. Gdy Marinette staneła w progu klasy wszyscy hucznie ja przywitali, obsypując mnóstwem kolorowych kawałków wystrzelonych konfetti. Oczywiście nie wszyszcy brali w tym udziału Cloe, Lila i Sabrina nie zabardzo przepadały za solenizantką wiec pozostały z tyłu. Niestety nie było też Adriena, który z powodu kolejnej sesji Ojca mógł dołaczyć dopiero po drugięj lekcji. Na jednej z przerw Adrien, który w końcu pojawił się w szkole, dostrzegł że wiele osób z jego klasy kieruje się w kierunku stółowki, a każdy z nich trzyma pojedyncze zapakowane w kolorowy papier drobne paczuszki. Gdy podszedł do niego Nino blądyn odrazu wybrał dziwny temat i spytał przyjaciela co się dzieje, Nino zrobił wielkie oczy jak by pytanie które zadał mu kumpel było jakieś szokujące. -Alya nic tobie nie wpomiała? Dziś są urodziny Marinette. Adrien chwilę pogłowkował, prubując przypomnieć sobie stytuacje z przed paru dn,i gdzie ostatnio rozmawiał z Alya i jak zwykle beśmyślnie romowę przerwała im Cloe, troche głupio mu się przez to zrobiło, gdyż nie przygotował nic dla niej. - Nie mów że Zapomniałeś.. to nie w twoim stylu. Nino patrzył na zagubionego w myślach przyjaciela poczym wpadł na pomysł i po chwili zaczął pilnie czegoś szukac w torbie, wyciagnął z niej mała kwadratową waską paczuszkę i delikatnie mu ją podsunął . -Ja i Alya mieliśmy jej dać wspólny prezent, ale miałem zamiar to dołaczyć do tamtego prezentu, wiec zamiast tego ty jej to daj. To najnowsza płyta Jaggeda Stona, Marinette go uwielbia więc napewno się jej spodoba. Adrien wziął przezent a Nino delikatnie poklepał go po ramieniu po czym sie gdzieś oddalił. * ' -I jak Udało się? Spytała dziewczyna w okularach, która opierała się o drzwi jednej z klas, jak by na coś czekając. - Tak Adrien niczego nie podejrzewa. Ten plan jest doskonały. Skąd wiedziałaś że zapomni o urodzinach Spytał Nino? -Bo tak Naprawde mu nic nie powiedziałam o urodzinach, wiedziałam ze Cloe przerwie nam rozmowe wiec gdy tak się stało powiedziałam mu byle co ale dokładnie i głosnio podkreśliłam imię Marinette. Alya zaśmiała sie po czym nagle zmieniła temat. * Marinette siedziała na stołówce a znajomi podchodzili składali życzenia i zostawiali prezenty, gdy po jakiejś chwili wszystko juz ucichło podszedł do niej Adrien, dziewczyna jak zwykle na jego widok zaczeła się jąkać i gadać o wszystkim co przyszło jej na język. Lecz gdy Adrien dał jej prezent od razu zamilkła i się uspokoiła, nie sądziła że jakkolwiek jej mażenie zacznie się spełniać, jeszcze na jego oczach rozpakowała prezent, gdy dostrzegła co to jest nie umiała sie powstrzymać jej uczucia wzieły w góre, gwałtownie objeła kolegę wokół szyji, tuląc swoją głowe na jego klatce piersiowej. Blądyn lekko zdezorientowany nie odepchnął jej a odwzajemnił go, wtulony w nią poczuł zapach szamponu truskawkowego gdy Mari go pusciła i lekko odsuneła, chłopak dostrzegł piękny uśmiech dziewczyny, delikatne rumieńce i jej lsniące błekitne oczy. Naszło go znajome uczucię którym głównie dażył Biedronke ale to było podobne może nie było takie mocne ale wywołało u niego chęć lepszego poznania dziewczyny którą miał własnie przed sobą.Chwila ta nie trwała jednak długo, do jadalni wleciała dziewczyna ugrana w ciemną plisowaną sukienkę, jej długi warkocz był kolorowymi wstążkami a na głowie mała czerwona kokarda. Dziewczyna przedtawiła się jako Madam Ribbon a po chwili zaczeła atakować wszystkich wokół u każdego trafionego na szyji pojawiała się czerwona kokardka i każdy nagle ukłaniał się i obiecywał jej dozgonną wierność. Marinette miała własnie zamiar niezauważalnie wymknąć się z sali by dokonać transformacji gdy nagle na drodze saneła jej Madam Ribbon -Pani Marinette Dupain-Chang... to bedą twoje ostatnie urodziny ktore o których i tak zapomnisz i już nigdy nie dotkniesz mojego Adriena. Dziewczyna owineła wokół szyji Marinette wstażkę a ta od razu sie jej ukłoniła, ale w połowie słowa gdy zaczeła składać jej obietnicę, Adrien który zdołał się już przemienić w Czarnego Kota przerwał scenkę, atakując Madam i wysuwając kij i daleko od nich ją odpychając, niestety nie przewidział że robiąc to naraża się bardziej, Marinette która juz była pod jej kontrolą zaczeła go atakować i nawet dobrze jej to szło. Kot nie chiał atakować koleżanki a nie miał jak sie do niej zbliżyć wiec głownie się tylko bronił, a w tym czasie Madam Ribbon wyszła ze szkoły i atakowała innych bezbronnych, a co było dla niego dziwne to było że Biedronka jeszcze się nie pojawiła. Nagle kot poczuł że konczy mu się pole do wycofania bo zbliżał sie do sciany gdy mniedzy nim a cziemno-włosą dzieczyną przeleciało coś tworząc silny strumien wiatru odzielając ich od siebie. W zniszczonym oknie stał chłopak o biało-czarnych włosach do ramion ubrany w szaro-brązowy kombinezon o szpiczastych ciemnych uszkach i puszystym ogonie tego samego koloru. Tważ miał za maską ze było widac tylko jego czerwone oczy, na rece miał srebrną branzoletkę w kształcie niepełnego księżyca z piecioma gwiazdkami. -Przychodzę pomuc wam, a okazuje sie że muszę was najpierw ratować . Kocurku gdzie jest Biedronsia? Kot patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem wyglądał jak wilk albo inne podobne leśne zwięrzę ale nie przypominał mu nikogo ze znajomych mu osób. -Kolejny "Super Bohater" czy następna nie szcześliwa ofiara władcy ciem? Niestety kot nie był pewien gdyż juz raz nabrał się na taką sytuację gdy poznał Lilę która twierdziła że jest Volpiną. Chłopak który stał w oknie zmrużył oczy z lekkim urazem na tważy, poczym złapał bumerang i zeskoczył z parapetu tuż przed kotem. -Jestem Kojotem i lepiej nie mieszaj mnie z tym ciemnym typem bo potrafię urgryść (zawarczył)... A teraz, zajmij się prosze tym kto na prawdę jest naszym wrogiem a ja się zajmię tą miłą panną Wskazał palcem delikatnie Marinette. C.D.N Rozdział-3. Nie wiem czy kto kolwiek to czyta ale jesli Tak, to było by miło gdybyście pozostawili pod spodem komentarz. z góry dziekuję ;3 * * * Kot popatrzył na niego zirytowany, do tej pory tylko słuchał sie biedronki a jej akurat tu nie było, potem rozejrzał się wokół, Marinette stała od niego parę metrów dalej a odzielało ich tylko parę stołów, których wcześniejszy powiew wiatru przysunął tworząc między nimi coś na podobiznę stosu drewna na tamie. Kojot stał czekając aż kot zniknie by sam mógł zabrać się za swoją robotę, więc gdy z podwórka dobiegły krzyki kot nie wachał się i ruszył zostawiając koleżankę z dziwnym typkiem którego dopiero co poznał. Chwilę po tym jak kot zniknął, kojot ponownie rzucił bumerang który wywołał silny wiatr i odsunął stoły na bok pozostawiajac prostą drogę do Marinette. Dziewczyna mając przejście zaczęła biec w jego stronę z zamiarem zaatakowania go, ale on nie robiąc żadnego kroku, stojąc tam gdzie wcześniej stał rozłożył tylko szeroko ręce i gdy była juz blisko niespodziewanie chwycił ją obejmując ja swoim ciałem i zrywając przywiozaną do jej szyi wstążke. Marinette od razu odzyskała świadomość chodź nie pamiętał co przed chwilą ssię działo, gdy poczuła że ktoś ją przytula przestraszyła się, nie widziała twarzy ale długi szary ogon świoadczył że to nie jest ktoś kogo zna. Gdy kojot miał już pewność że Marinette znów jest sobą puścił ja i delikatnie się odsunął, dziewczyna zdezorientowana tym co się właśnie stało dostrzegla stan sali w której się znajdowali. - O nie. Co tu sie stało? I po drugie kim jesteś i dlaczego mnie przytulałeś. Spytala ciemnowłosa smutnym głosem. Kojotek podrapał się za uchem bumerangiem gdyż widział że nie to widok który raczej nie chciała ona ogladać. -Taa.. Zacznę od drugiego pytania bo nie mamy sporo czasu. Jestem Kojotem ale nazywają mnie Tornado, przed chwila byłaś opetana, przez Madam Ribbon i chyba chciałaś dokopać Czarnemu Kotu (i nie dziwie ci sie- pomyślał) który teraz sam walczy gdzieś tam. A musiałem cię złapać, by zdjąć tą kokardę z twojej szyi i Cię odczarować... Marinette słuchała jego wyjaśnień gdy ten nagle skończył mówić złapał ja za rekę i mocno pociagnał w kierunku wyjscia - Zaczekaj gdzie ty mnie prowadzisz. Musze isc do domu moi rodzice sie pewnie o mnie martwią. Powiedziała mając nadzieje że ja pósci jej rekę a ona za rogiem nie zauważona przemieni sie w biedronkę. Chlopak natomast slysząc ja gwaltownie zahamował, odwrócił się w jej stronę i popatrzył na nią z góry do dołu. - A no tak wyleciało mi z głowy- powiedział stukając sie w czoło -Tiki wyłaź wiem że tu jesteś Marinette słyszac jak Tornado woła jej małą kwami prestraszyła, bo z kąd on mógł ja znać. - No już nie chowaj, jużi tak wiem ze Marinette to Biedronka nie martw się nie powiem nikomu. Nagle Tiki wyfrunela z torebki dziewczyny i podleciała do chłopaka zatrzymując sie tuż przed jego twarzą. - Skąd wiedziałeś- Spytała mamała istotka swoim delikatnym głosikiem. - Nazywam się Jay jestem wnukiem mistrza Fuu i widziałem was jak wychodziliscie ostatnio od dziadka, Po za tym to dużo o tobie słyszałem Tiki od Lamio. Ale teraz nie pora na to musimy pomuc temu....kotu. W tym wszyscy byli zgodni więc Marinette szybko się przemieniła i w toważystwie nowego super bochatera ruszyła na pomoc. Kot który walczył juz od dobrych pietnastu minut sam, nawet dobrze sobie radził ale oczywiście ucieszył sie wielce na widok Biedronki, choć na widok jej towarzysza już mniej. Po tym jak ze szczesliwego trafu wyleciala duza rolka folii biedronka szybko domyśliła się co ma robić a było to proste kot swoim ,,Kotaklizmem,, zniszczył hydrant stojący pod ratuszem oblewajac Madam wodą moczac ją az do suchej nitkii, Tornado urzył w tedy swojej specjalnej mocy ,,Górskiego Ryku,, i spowodowal ze ziemia pod nia sie zatrzesła, przez co straciła równowagę i upadla na ziemie w tedy Biedronka unieruchomiła ja owijajac ja folia do znaku ktory znajdował się obok, poczym zdjeła jej z spinkę w ktorej znajdowała się akuma i ją oczysciła. Po walce wszyscy stukneli sobie piątkę a gdy wszystko wróciło do normy to każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Następnego dnia Marinette rozmawiała Alya o nowym super bochaterze który szybko stał się w szkole sensacją, gdy nagle zrobił na holu się dziwny szum. Do klasy wszedł ciemno włosy chłopak o lekko azjatyckich rysach a w ręku trzymał duży bukiet czerwonych róż, od razu podszedł on do Marinette a wszyscy tylko na to patrzyli - Nie mialem wczoraj przyjemności złożyć ci życzeń, więc mam nadzieję że zgodzisz się zaprosić na kawę byś my mogli obgadać naszą dalszą współpracę Marinette dostrzegła miedzy warstwami Marynarki a koszuli chlopaka, Biała kulkę z dużymi czerwonymi oczkami i z białym ogonkiem która przypominała wilczka i najwyraźniej do niej machała, dzieki czemu zorientowała sie ze chłopak ktory własnie przed nią stał to nie kto inny niż Jay a ta mała biała kulka to Lumo. Dziewczyna przyjęła kwiaty delikatnie rumieniąc się ze dzieje sie to na oczach wszystkich nawet Adriena ktory widzac ta scenke posmutniał i poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu choć starał sie nie dać tego po sobie poznać. W domu Adrien zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle nie umiał sie na niczym skupić byl poddenerwowany, zasłonił wszystkie okna w pokoju, co chwilę zaglądał na zegarek i nie umiał usiedzieć w miejscu. Plagg przygladąl mu sie jedzac kolejny kawałek serka. -Uspokuj sie i zjedz ze mna Camember. W koncu serek to lekarswo na wszystko. Pwiedzialo male stworzonko z szerokim usmiechem, podsuwajac chłopakowi pod nos kawałek smieredzacego sera. - Plagg przestań wiesz ze nie lubie tego twojego sera! Po za tym i tak mi raczej nie pomoże. Nie wiem co się mną dzieje, jak widziałam tego dziwnego typka co przyniósł Marinette kwiaty to poczułem jakieś dziwne ukłucie, chcialem ja z tamtad zabrać, chodz gdy wczora bylem jej potrzebny to zostawilem ja z tym dziwnym kojotem przez co strasznie sie o nia martwiłem. Jestem zakochany w Biedronce ale nie wiem czemu chce tez być blisko Marinette. Powiedział Adrien patrząc na monitor komputera na który była włączona strona biedrobloga Alye z kolejnymi nowymi zdjeciami Biedronki i Kojota pod tytułem "Nowy bohater czy rywal dla Czarnego Kota o serce Biedronki?" - To czemu nic nie zrobiłeś, ja na twoim miejscu bronił bym bliskich. -A oprucz serka i mnie masz kogo bronić? Powiedział chlopak myśląc że odpowiedz jaką otrzyma nie będzie się zbytnio odróżniać od tego co powiedział. Lecz po chwili zdziwił się bo maluch odlożył swoj kawalek serka i odwrucil sie smutny w jego stronę - Jak juz zauwazyles nie jestem jedynym Kwami jest jeszcze Nuru, BeBe, Lumo, Weiji, Periin oraz Tikki krora byla i jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką a jej właścicielem jest aktualnie Biedronka. I też chce ich bronic tak jak nas bronił mistrstrzu Fuu. - jest was aż tyle... Za raz jaki mmistrz Fuu? Adrien zrobił sie ciekawy bo plagg poraz pierwszy zaczal o sobie mowic i o inych kwami. - Dowiesz sie gdy bedzie odpowiednia pora i mistrz wezwie cie sam do tego czasu opanuj sie i dowiedz sie o co chodzi miedzy tobą i Marinette. I podaj mi serek bo jestem glodny. - Przed chwiją zjadleś całą tacke. Nastepnego dnia Alya starala sie czegos dowiedziec od Marinette o chlopaku ktory ja odwiedzil, sama byla zdziwoina z reakcji koleżanki na przyjecie kwiatow od nieznajomego w dodatku na oczach chlopaka w ktorym byla zakochana. Twierdzila ze to nie jest dobry pomysl by sie z nim umawiac i choć jej o tym mowila to Marinette jej i tak nie sluchala, Widac bylo ze cos ukrywala i nie chciala o tym mowić. To nie byl pierwszy raz gdy dziewczyna ukrywała cos przed swoja przykaciołką ale dopiero teraz Alya to dostrzegla i nie byla tym zachwycona. C.D.N Po długim czasie powrut przepraszam że kazałam tyle czekać. * * * Rodział 4. Odkąd pojawił się Kojot, Czarny Kot miał mało szans by zostać z biedronką sam na sam, w szkole też nie układało się Adrienowi, od urodzin Marinette, chłopak widywał dziewczynę tylko na zajęciach, ale nawet po nich nie był w stanie z nią pogadać, bo zawsze odbierał ją Jay. Ale i los, czasem układa się tak jak by się tego się chciało, w szkole za niedługo miały odbywać się ważne egzaminy, a niektórzy mieli pewne problemy z nauką ... niektórzy czyli głównie Marinette, Alya i Nino, ale w klasie na szczęście był jeden uczeń który za namową przyjaciela zgodził się pomóc i obiecał poduczyć ich z niektórych przedmiotów. Pan Agreste wyjechał parę dni wcześniej na ważny tydzień Mody, a Adrien pozostał w domu z Nataly dlatego właśnie dom Adriena był idealnym miejscem do nauki i to właśnie tam wszyscy mieli się spotkać. To miała być dobra okazja do spędzenia miło czasu i nauczenia się czegoś nowego. Po zajęciach wszyscy zebrali się pod budynkiem szkoły, tam podjechała po nich limuzyna, szkoda było iść na piechotę, zwłaszcza że po pogodzie można było się spodziewać burzy gdyż zbierały się ciemne chmury. Drzwi do samochodu otworzył Goryl, kierowca Adriena a gdy wszyscy już zajęli sobie miejsca w samochodzie to pojazd ruszył w kierunku willi rodziny Agreste. Będąc pod domem, deszcz zaczął już dość mocno padać dlatego wychodząc z samochodu wszyscy chowali się pod parasolami, Adrien był zaskoczony gdy dostrzegł parasol jaki miała Marinette gdyż był to ten sam parasol który dał jej na początku zeszłego roku szkolnego, gdy spotkał ją przed szkołą podczas ulewy a ta nie miała parasola. Adrien w tedy starał się też jej wyjaśnić nieporozumienie z gumą do żucia jakie miedzy nimi zaszło przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Dla Marinette ten parasol był pamiątką i czymś co przypominało jej o tym wydarzeniu, a dla Adriena myśl że Marii zachowała parasol który od niego dostała sprawiła że się uśmiechnął i poczuł ze jego serce przyśpieszyło. W domu chłopak skromnie oprowadził przyjaciół po nie których pomieszczeniach, a potem zaprowadził do swojego pokoju, Alya i Marinette widząc na ścianie zawieszone plakaty z Biedronką nie oszczędzały śmiechu, ale to że zawiesił On nad łóżkiem zamieszczone w ramce okładkę czasopisma Jaggeda Stona ze zdjęciem Marinette i opakowanie jego płyty która Marii zaprojektowała i samo ręcznie dla Adriena podpisała było czymś w rodzaju zaskoczenia. Nino widząc najnowszą konsole do gier i stertę ułożonych płyt z różnymi grami zaproponował małą partyjkę w "Ultimate Mecha Strike III" na którą oczywiście wszyscy byli chętni. Marinette bez problemu pokonała Nino i Alye i choć wygrała też z Adrienem, to poszło już jej ciężej niż z resztą, bo na trzy walki, dwie zremisowała, a trzecią wygrała w ostatniej chwili, dzięki rozproszeniu kolegi dziwnym miauknięciem. Po skończeniu grania wszyscy zabrali się za naukę i wyciągnęli zeszyty, oczywiście nauka nie szła im jakoś specjalnie ciekawie ale Marinette jednak cieszyła się z każdej chwili spędzonej z chłopakiem który wyjaśniał im właśnie jak rozwiązywać zadania matematyczne, ale dla dziewczyny to że obok niej znajdowali się jej znajomi a sama była skupiona na nauce była bardzo pomocna bo dzięki temu była w stanie normalnie prowadzić rozmowę z chłopakiem którego bardzo lubiła i nie jąkała sie jak głupia małolata. Było już dość późno, a na dworze panowała już okrutna burza, dlatego Adrien zgodził się by wszyscy mogli u niego nocować oczywiście skontaktowali się oni z wcześniej z rodzicami i zawiadomili o swoich planach, a skoro wszyscy mieli zostać na noc to dziewczyny wpadły na pomysł przygotowania kolacji korzystając z kuchni na parterze i jednego z przepisów którego Alya nauczyła się od swojej mamy dziewczyny przygotowały pyszne jedzenie, które oczywiście wszystkim smakowało. Po kolacji wszyscy wrócili do pokoju Adrien razem z Nino zaczęli przygotowywać dla wszystkich śpiwory a dziewczyny poszły sie odświeżyć do łazienek Alya skorzystała z łazienki obok pokoju Adriena wiec Marinette poszła drugiej łazienki na parterze. Po drobnej kąpieli i przebraniu sie w koszulkę która pożyczył jej Adrien, Marinette udała sie w kierunku pokoju gdzie już wszyscy na nią czekali ale niespodziewanie dziewczyna stojąc w korytarzu dostrzegła na jego końcu małe ciemne stworzonko które latało, przez myśl przeszło jej że to jeden z motyli Akuma które wysłał Władca ciem i komuś z jej przyjaciół grozi coś złego dlatego weszła do najbliższego pokoju mając na dzieje ze szybko jej to zajmie i nikt nie zobaczy jej zniknięcia, przemieniła sie w Biedronkę, jednak Alya zauważyła że przyjaciółka długo nie wraca wiec wyszła jej poszukać w końcu znając Marinette to była by ona w stanie się zgubić lub potknąć sie o własne nogi i narobić jakiegoś bałaganu gdy zeszła już na dół dostrzegła postać Biedronki stojącej w jednym z holów ale ta jej najwidoczniej nie dostrzegła gdyż rozglądała się za czym innym. Alya przyglądała się swojej idolce starając się oprzeć chęci podbiegnięcia do niej i poproszenia o specjalny wywiad. Po jakiejś chwili dostrzegła że ta weszła do jednego ze schowków na miotły ze szpar miedzy drzwiami a podłogą dobiegł silny blask światła a po chwili z tego samego pokoju wyszła Marinette która rozmawiała z czerwoną kulką która później wleciała jej do torebki. W końcu gdy Marinette odeszła Alya sprawdziła pokój, to naprawdę był zwykły schowek na miotły nie było tam okna ani innych drzwi co oznaczało ze to co widziała nie było żadną pomyłką, odkryła że jej przyjaciółka skrywa niezwykły sekret ale czemu to robiła tego właśnie chciała sie dowiedzieć jak najszybciej jak wróciła do pokoju jej przyjaciółka już tam była i zachowywała się jak by nigdy nic, ale Alya pod pretekstem który wymyśliła na szybko wyciągnęła ją do łazienki tak by nikt inny nie słyszał. Oczywiście była zbyt podekscytowana i nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej zaczęła zadawać jej mnóstwo pytań - Jak ty to robisz? Kim jest to coś z czym Rozmawiałaś? Dlaczego nie chciałaś powiedzieć mi o tym? Kto jest czarnym Kotem a kto Kojotem? .... Muszę szybko zamieścić to na moim Biedroblogu to będzie sensacja! Pytania się nie kończyły a od ilości pytań Marinette nie rozumiała o co chodzi przyjaciółce jej entuzjazm dosłownie ją raził, to jak Alya łączyła słowa w pytania sprawiało że Marii miała pewną obawę że jej przyjaciółka mogła się czegoś domyślić dlatego postanowiła w końcu sie odezwać. - Alya o czym ty mówisz bo nie rozumiem. Alya popatrzyła na nią z lekkim niezadowoleniem. - Mówię o BIEDRONCE wiem już że to ty wiedziałam cię na holu. Słowa Alye sparaliżowały Marinette, dziewczyna nie wiedziała już co ma robić, czuła się tak jak by znalazła się nad przepaścią miedzy przyjaźnią, a utratą najelepszej przyjaciółki. Nagle z torebki Marinette dobiegł mały słodki głosik. -Marinette musisz jej powiedzieć i tak już widziała tak będzie lepiej zaufaj jej. Torebka Marinette otwarła sie i wyfrunęła z niej Tiki, Marinette jeszcze chwilę patrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę która była zafascynowana małym stworzonkiem, po czym zdecydowała sie do wszystkiego przyznać. -Opowiem Tobie wszystko co chcesz wiedzieć Ale nie możesz NIKOMU powiedzieć że wiesz kim tak naprawdę jest Biedronka, bo inaczej wszyscy będą w niebezpieczeństwie. Proszę obiecaj mi to. Mina Marinette świadczyła że mówi ona o tym całkiem poważnie, dlatego Alya zgodziła się to zachować w sekrecie. -...pytałaś kto jest Czarnym Kotem tego nie mogę powiedzieć bo też nie wiem a co do kojota to raczej nie wiem czy mogę powiedzieć w końcu to też i jego tajemnica ale co do reszty oczywiście odpowiem a zacznę od przedstawienia Tiki.... Marinette opowiadała wszystko po kolei a Alya uważnie słuchała. - powtórzę się ale to niesamowite moja najlepsza przyjaciółka jest biedronką Super bohaterką C.D.N. * * * Rozdział 5. Marinette i Alya długo już nie wychodziły z łazienki, nawet nie zauważyły ile czasu im zleciało na rozmowie o drugim życiu Marinette jako Biedronce, w dodatku Marinette zostawiła w pokoju Adriena telefon który nagle zaczął wibrować i dzwonić, Adrien podniósł go by zanieść przyjaciółce ale w wtedy dostrzegł na ekranie imię osoby która dzwoniła a był to Jay. Adrian poczuł nagle ukłucie w sercu nie chciał by Marinette teraz z nim rozmawiała dlatego poczekał aż przestanie dzwonić po czym wyciszył telefon i schował do tylnej kieszeni spodni w samą porę bo dziewczyny właśnie w tedy wyszły z toalety. Reszta nocy miała upłynąć spokojnie na oglądaniu filmu ale Adrien i Niono zaczęli kłótnię który film ma polecieć, w tym czasie Marinette usiała sobie na kanapie i szkicowała ze zdjęcia które leżało na jego biurku portret matki Adriena. Alya która dostrzegła że dziewczyna juz od pewnego momentu się nie odzywa i skrobie coś w swoim różowym szkicowniku. -Oj dziewczyno twoje rysunki są niesamowite. Piękny portret, a kto to jest? Zapadła cisza i wszyscy nagle zwrócili uwagę na szkic Marinette - To moja Mama. odezwał się Adrien przerywając ciszę jak panowała. - Jest naprawdę piękna i tak podobna do ciebie. Pewnie jest cudowna tak jak ty... to znaczy ty jesteś cudowny. chodzi mi o to że jesteście bardzo mili. O boże chyba powinnam się zamknąć. Marinette starała się opanować a jej twarz wyglądała na zakłopotaną. - To prawda była cudowna ale niestety dwa lata temu zniknęła bez słowa. Tata nie chce o tym rozmawiać bo jest to dla niego bolesny temat wiec nigdy go o to nie pytam. Pewnie tęskni za nią tak samo mocno jak Ja. Gdy Adrien skoczył mówić dostrzegł że po policzkach Marinette delikatnie spływają łzy, zaskoczyła go ta reakcja wiec by przestała płakać pogłaskał ją po głowie po czym przytulił ją do siebie. Alya widząc ta scenkę szybko chwyciła za swój telefon i włączyła nagrywanie, Marinette najwidoczniej podobało się w objęciach przyjaciela, którego darzyła głębokim uczuciem gdyż nie musiała długo się zastanawiać i po chwili jej ramiona obejmowały jego talię. Adrien poczuł że od zapach szamponu na włosach Marinette i ciepła jej ciała jego serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło, dlatego mocniej zacisnął na niej swoje ramiona. Niestety ta słodka chwila nie trwała długo gdyż o swojej obecności przypomniała się pozostawiona z boku dwójka przyjaciół. Najwidoczniej ich własne zachowanie zawstydziło ich, bo gwałtownie się od siebie odsunęli a ich buzie zrobiły się niesamowicie czerwone a po jakimś czasie gdy atmosfera opadła i wszyscy zaczęli już oglądać film. Adrien jednak nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać dlaczego tak reaguję na obecność Marinette, w dodatku nie mógł w ogóle skupić się na tym o czym jest ten film, gdyż jego wzrok wpatrzony był w niebiesko-włosą dziewczynę która siedziała na przeciw niego, obserwując każdy jej uśmiech, zaciekawienie a nawet strach który pojawiał się na delikatnej buzi. Po filmie wszyscy byli już tak padnięci że zaczęli zasypiać, Marinette przysnęła już pod koniec filmu dlatego Alya zamieniła się miejscem z Adrienem dzięki czemu Marinette mogła oprzeć głowę na jego ramieniu i nawet chytry plan Aly by się to udał gdyby Nino nie narobił hałasu paczką chipsów. Jakoś po północy wszyscy weszli do swoich śpiworów i spokojnie poszli spać, oczywiście Marinette przez chwilę kłóciła się ze swoimi myślami że to że leży obok Adriena jest spełnieniem jej marzeń ale później już nawet przestała o tym myśleć i spokojnie zasnęła. Jakoś nad ranem Adrien jak pierwszy otworzył oczy a tuż przed sobą zobaczył jeszcze śpiącą Marinette jej włosy choć odrobinę niedbale rozczochrane obadały na jej buzie wpadały do ust. Adrien starając się jej nie obudzić delikatnie wyjął te włosy i zasunął za ucho, Marinette czując dotyk czubków jego palców na swoim policzku delikatnie uśmiechnęła się lecz Adrien pomyślał że po prostu śni jej się coś miłego. -Marinette gdybyś tylko była biedronką to z pewnością było by mi teraz łatwiej zrozumieć te uczucia które mam teraz w sobie. -Jakie Uczucia? - Podniesiony głos Nino wystraszył Adriena, choć usta po chwili zakryła mu rękoma Alya to i tak dał mu do zrozumienia że wszystko dokładnie słyszeli. Cała trójka by do reszty nie obudzić Marinette wyszła z pokoju, by obgadać sytuację. Pprzyjaciele od razu przycisnęli do ściany blond chłopaczka chcąc poznać prawdę ale ten zakłopotany miał problem by poukładać swoje słowa w pełne zdanie które miało by jakiekolwiek sens. Nie umiał w prost odpowiedzieć na pytanie i plątał się mówiąc to raz o uczuciach do biedronki, to zaś o niepewnym uczuciu do Marinette. -Bracie nie wiem jak ci to wyjaśnić ale dla twojego dobra, zastanów sie dobrze co robisz bo Marinette jest strasznie w t... -Nino!! Chodź wyszli oni z pokoju okrzyk Aly był tak wyraźny iż dobudził ledwie śpiącą Marinette która nie wiedząc co się dzieje od razu zaczęła rozglądać się za swoimi towarzyszami. Po chwili usłyszała dobiegające z holu głosy wiec podeszła do drzwi a tam rozmowa przyjaciół stała się bardziej zrozumiała. Choć nawet jeszcze nie otwarła drzwi zmroziły ją słowa Adriena które jak nóż w serce zraniły ją wystarczająco- -Nie ma szans bym mógł wybierać miedzy biedronką a Marinette. Od początku kocham Biedronkę a Marinette nawet nie mogę normalnie porozmawiać. Zaczyna mówić dziwne rzeczy a potem ucieka i choć to.... Dziewczyna szybko odsunęła się od drzwi by nie musieć dalej słuchać słów które ją raniły wiedziała że nie może zostać dłużej w tym pokoju a ty bardziej przy boku Adriena była zbyt załamana i czuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu, zawołała swoją mała czerwona przyjaciółkę i przemieniła się w biedronkę na małej karce co leżała na biurku napisała liścik ____________________" Pożyczam Marinette. Pozdrowienia Biedronka <3" ___________________ po czym wyskoczyła przez otwarte okno i za pomocą Jojo pokierowała się przed siebie. Dziewczyna uciekając jednak nie dostrzegła iż z pod kołdry Adriena cały czas obserwował ją mały czarny kwamii. Po powrocie, przyjaciół zszokował fakt że Marinette ani jej rzeczy nie było w pokoju a nawet w łazience. Gdy Nino i Alya sprawdzali inne pokoje do Adriena podleciał Plagg który wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego -Adrien nie uwierzysz ale wiem gdzie jest Marinette -Naprawdę?! Szybko powiedz gdzie!! Kwamii chichrając się sam do siebie podleciał do biurka i wskazał swojemu właścicielowi małą kolorową karteczkę. -Biedronka... ale dlaczego Marinette?! czyżby coś jej groziło ze strony władcy ciem!!! Jeśli tak to też musimy jej pomóc. Szybko Plagg wysuwaj pazury. Za nim plagg zdążył podważyć podejrzenia swojego właściciela Adrien zdążył zamienić się w czarnego kota i polecieć w kierunku miejsca gdzie sądził że może znaleźć biedronkę. Około po 10 minutach Czarny Kot znalazł się u stup największego budynku w Paryżu czyli wieży Eiffla, tam na samym szycie, choć samotnie siedziała Biedronka. Adrien choć był pod postacią czarnego kota przypominał sobie w głowie własne słowa o tym jak bardzo chciał by żeby Marinette i Biedronka stanowiły jedną osobę ale nie znając prawdziwej twarzy swojej partnerki mógł tylko sobie marzyć. Po do tarciu na szczyt Kot zobaczył iż biedronka nie wygląda tak samo jak zazwyczaj, standardowy strój biedronki zastąpił czarny strój w duże białe pręgi a niebieskie włosy stały się długie i fioletowe efekt działania mrocznego pana był wyraźny -Marinette to ty?? -Co się stało kotku nie poznajesz mnie już to ja biedronka albo teraz Mroczna biedronka -Co ci się stało i gdzie w takim razie jest Marinette? -Marinette.. Oj nie obawiaj się o nią ona jest bezpieczna no przynajmniej do czasu. -Co chcesz jej zrobić? -Jeszcze nie wiem jak na razie mam inne plany na głowie a są nim zniszczenie ciebie i zabranie tobie twojego miraculum. -To nie jesteś ty moja pani proszę wróć do siebie nie wiem co się stało ale na pewno razem temu podołamy ty i ja -A nie zapomniałeś o kimś mogę się dołączyć to tej zabawy? Kojot który dopiero do nich dołączył wydawał się równie niezadowolony z całej tej sytuacji. -Biedronka co się z tobą stało wyjaśnij to nam. -Nie twój interes zapchlony szczeniaku nie potrzebujemy twojego Miraculum ale jeśli chcesz się pobawić to ciebie też mogę zniszczyć. Czarny kot przyglądał się biedronce próbując rozgryźć gdzie ukryła się Akuma ale był zbyt skupiony tym iż obawiał się tym gdzie jest Marinette i czy jest bespieczna tak jak powiedziała Mroczna Biedronka. -Akuma jest w jej stroju musimy go zniszczyć i oczyścić Akumę by uwolnić Biedronkę spod władzy władcy ciem -Ale tylko biedronka jest w stanie oczyszczać Akumę. -Nie tylko ona jest jeszcze jedna osoba która to potrafi ale musisz robić to co ci powiem. -Niech będzie. -W takim razie słuchaj uważnie.... C.D.N * * * Rozdział 6. Plan miał być prosty zniszczyć Jojo biedronki złapać złą Akumę i zanieść ją do strażnika by ten ją oczyścił. Plan pewnie jak się go opisywało wydawał się prosty ale jednak walka z nową formo biedronki jednak okazała się o wiele cięższa, biedronka była silniejsza miała większą ilość broni a nawet była w stanie latać. Ale nawet biedronka w walce przeciwko dwóm przeciwnikom także traciła swoją moc wiec żeby nie stracić jej całkowicie w pewnym momencie z rozkazu władcy ciem wycofała się z walki i zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie słowa -------------------"Niestety, ale do następnego razu moi panowie"------------------------- Po walce, gdy energie chłopaków były już wręcz na wyczerpaniu kojot rzucił Hasło -------------------" Idziesz ze mną. TERAZ!" --------------------- po czym oczom czarnego kota pojawiła się postać osoby której raczej najmniej się spodziewał, a dokładniej Jaya i małego szarego Kwamii. - Spoko. Ale po tym wszystkim żądam jakiś wyjaśnień. Jay popatrzył na patrnera z równie wielkim zadowoleniem w oczach, gdy po upływie czasu przemiany czarny kot wrócił do postaci Adriena. - Dowiesz się wszystkiego co musisz wiedzieć ale nie tu i na pewno nie ode mnie. Trochę cierpliwości modnisiu. Jay zabrał Adriena do budynku w którym cały wystrój był bardzo orientalny, na ścianach widniały chińskie napisy i rysunki starych chińskich wojowników, gdy Jay zatrzymał się przed jednymi papierowymi zasuwanymi drzwiami. Adrian zastanawiał się kto, lub co dokładnie go czeka gdy przekroczy próg tego pokoju. Cłopak był jednak gotów zrobić wszystko, byle uratować w ten sposób biedronkę. Jednak też nie mógł przestać martwić się o Marinette od której nie miał żadnego kontaktu odkąd rano została zabrana przez mściwą bohaterkę. Gdy drzwi się otwarły tuż za nimi stał niskiego wzrostu stary chińczyk w czerwonej hawajskiej koszuli którego Adrien od razu poznał z pierwszego dnia szkoły gdy to pomagał mu podnieść się z ziemi. -Witajcie moi drodzy, zapraszam do środka. Czekałem na was. Choć trochę otumaniony od ważeń z całego dnia, Adrien wszedł do środka i wygodnie rozsiadł się na jednej ze specjalnych poduch na ziemi. -Mistrzu Fu, pewnie wiesz dlaczego tu przychodzimy. Jay mówił do starca z wielkim szacunkiem. -Niestety wiem, poczułem to zachwianie równowagi miedzy dobrem i złem. Kojocie i Czarny Kocie to naprawdę już nie jest zabawa, skoro władca ciem ma w swoim posiadaniu Biedronkę, a razem z nią jej Miraculum to oznacza że stanie się silniejszy. W dodatku jestem pewien że nie tylko On skorzysta z tej okazji. -Mistrzu będziemy potrzebowali pomocy. Jestem pewien że podjąłeś już decyzję i znalazłeś odpowiednich następców dla pozostałych. Nie wiem czy się ze mną zgadzasz ale oni muszą do nas dołączyć. -Zgadzam się z tobą. By pokonać to zło, wasza dwójka będzie potrzebowała pomocy. Na szczęście mamy czas, zanim mroczna biedronka odzyska siły, będzie potrzebowała trochę czasu. A co do następców, za dzień lub dwa wszyscy powinny się tu zjawić. Musimy teraz tylko czekać na kolejny ruch władcy ciem. -Czekać!?!?!. ale przecież biedronka jest w tarapatach, jak my mamy siedzieć w spokoju i nic nie robić. Słowa mistrza fu najwidoczniej nie podobały się Adrienowi, Nie chciał czekać tylko jak najszybciej działać. -Nie będziecie nic nie robić. Macie wrócić do siebie i udawać że życie idzie dalej jakby nigdy nic. Nie możecie pozwolić by biedronka odkryła kim tak naprawdę jesteście, musicie być ostrożni a w szczególności ty Adrienie. Władca ciem ma plany zyskać i twoje miraculum. Adrien choć nie zadowolony zrobił tak jak kazał mistrz Fu i wrócił do domu. Był zmęczony i nie mógł pozbierać swoich myśli, leżał na łóżku i bez jakiegokolwiek celu gapił się w sufit. -Adrien spokojnie mistrz fu z pewnością ma jakiś plan. Kwamii chciał pocieszyć w jakiś sposób swojego właściciela. - Pewnie masz racje ale i tak nie podoba mi się to czekanie. Gdy chłopakowi powoli do snu zaczynały zamykać się oczy zadzwonił jego telefon. -Adrien gdzie ty jesteś? Jest z tobą Matinette? - Jestem w domu. Sam. Co się stało czemu pytasz o Marinette? - Nie wróciła do domu w dodatku nie odbiera telefonu, rodzice się o nią już martwią. Serce Adriena stanęło tak jakby na sekundę , w jego głowie zapanował totalny mrok, a twarz Marinette jak na taśmie filmowej przewijała się przed jego oczami. Nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu Adrien łaził po całym pokoju. Dopiero gdy dostrzegł ponownie liścik od biedronki, wpadł na myśl że to własnie ona mogłą być winna zniknięciu jego koleżanki. -Biedronka porwała Marinette ..... Plagg musimy ją odnaleźć i to jak najszybciej. Wypełniona serkiem buzia czarnego kwamii, była zaskoczona reakcją Adriena. Złość buzowała w nim jak nigdy dotąd i choć Plagg znał już prawdę że Marinette i Biedronka to ta sama osoba, to jednak był świadom że nie może zdradzić tego Adrienowi -zwłaszcza w tym momencie. Po długim czasie poszukiwań pod postacią czarnego kota Adrien był już zmęczony i przytłaczała go ta sytuacja gdyż coraz bardziej obwiniał się że nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Pod koniec dnia odwiedził jeszcze pokój Marinette, wchodząc od strony tarasu i widząc pomieszczenie które wcześniej tylko parę razy odwiedzał, przechodziły go mieszane uczucia. Biedronka którą tak kochał stała się marionetką w rękach Władcy Ciem a dziewczyna do której uczucia dopiero zaczęły się w nim rodzić, zniknęła bez słowa. To z pewnością nie był dobry dzień dla nikogo w Paryżu. C.D.N. * * * Rodział 7. Po szkole szybko rozniosła się plotka o biedronce i o zniknięciu Matinette, na lekcjach nikt nie mógł siedzieć spokojnie, wszyscy spekulowali o tym co się stało, nawet Cloe która choć nie przepadała za Marinette była wstrząśnięta jej zniknięciem. Adrien choć zmęczony także zjawił się w szkole lecz od rana unikał rozmów z kimkolwiekw milczeniu siedział na swoim miejscu i jak zombi w telefonie przeglądał wiadomości mając nadzieję że mroczna biedronka się znów pojawi a on będzie mógł w końcu coś zdziałać. -Adrien nic Ci nie jest? od rana nic nie mówisz. Przyjaciele choć przejęci sprawą Marinette, również martwili się o Adriena jego nie naturale zachowanie dawało się we znaki. - Nie nic mi nie jest po prostu się martwię tak jak inni. W dodatku do szkoły z powodu całej tej sytuacji przyjechała policja która miała się zająć przesłuchaniem uczniów, chcieli zebrać wszelkie informacje by dla dobra rodziny Dupain-Cheng by znaleźć ich córkę. Po zajęciach, Adriena odebrała ze szkoły Natalii a w domu czekał na niego już ojciec, który słysząc o zniknięciu koleżanki syna zdecydował iż Adrien powinien ta jakiś czas odpuścić sobie chodzenie do szkoły lecz chłopak stanowczo odmawiał, nie chciał rezygnować ze szkoły bo tam jedynie nie znajdował się pod presją spowodowaną tym że przez cały czas jest obserwowany przez Natalii lub miliony kamer rozmieszczonych prawie w każdym pomieszczeniu domu. Oczywiście Adrien jak i jego ojciec chcieli czegoś innego przez co wywiązała się kłótnia i poleciało wiele nie przyjemnych słów ale w pewnym momencie Adriena od dalszych sprzeczek ocalił telefon od Jaya który miał nowe informacje na temat biedronki. Po około dwudziestu minutach Adrien był już pod domem mistrza Fu a przed drzwiami czekał na niego Jay który raczej nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. -Dziadek chce z nami pogadać, ale najwidoczniej nie tylko z nami. -Jak to nie tylko z nami. O co ci chodzi? Chłopak tylko kiwnął ramionami po czym wskazał palcem drzwi za sobą -Za raz wszystko zobaczysz lepiej się przemień zanim wejdziesz. Po wejściu do budynku było czuć zapach kadzideł a z jednego z pokojów dobiegły kłócące się kobiece głosy.Czarny kot nie czekając nawet chwili otworzył drzwi i dostrzegł dwie postacie gdzie jedna z nich wyglądała jak duża pszczoła a druga choć ze stroju podobna była do Volpiny to jednak łatwo było stwierdzić iż to nie Lila. -Czarny Kot! Ty też zostałeś zaproszony na to dziwne spotkanie. Chłopak nie był w stanie nawet odpowiedzieć na pytanie blond włosej bohaterki, nie był gotowy na taką dawkę zaskoczenia, ąle najwidoczniej musiał to szybko przełknąć bo po chwili do pokoju wszedł mistrz fu. - Widzę że są już wszyscy -mistrzu możesz mi wyjaśnić o co tu chodzi, i kim są te dziewczyny. Mistrz przysiadł na ziemi a i ze stosu książek wyciągnął starą księgę którą Adrien już po pierwszym spojrzeniu bez problemu rozpoznał gdyż była to ta sama księga co wcześniej znajdowała się w ukrytym sejfie jego ojca. -Oczywiście mogę wyjaśnić ale wole wam coś pokazać. Starzec najpierw otworzył księgę na stronie na której znajdował się rysunek szkatułki z siedmioma miraculum gdzie dwa z nich na pewno należały do Biedronki i Czarnego Kota -Wszystko zaczęło się tysiące lat temu, gdy z potężnych magicznych kamieni stworzono miraculum. Miraculum jest potężną bronią. W rękach niewłaściwej osoby mogą stać się niebezpieczne, gdyż każde miraculum ma swoją specjalną zdolność ale tylko miraculum biedronki ze zdolnością tworzenia i miraculum kota ze zdolnością niszczenia razem pozwalają zyskać niesamowicie potężną moc. Niestety, parę z miraculum które miałem za zadanie chronić zniknęło. W dodatku jedno z nich trafiło w ręce osoby, która znacie teraz jako Władca Ciem. Jego głównym celem jak dotąd było odebranie Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu ich miraculum za pomocą swoich złych marionetek, lecz nigdy mu się to nie udawało. Teraz gdy biedronka stała się także jedną z jego marionetek, Władca Ciem stał się o jeden krok bliżej do ukończenia swojego celu. Wszyscy pilnie słuchali starca, gdyż wiedzieli że od tego zależy też to dlaczego właśnie walczą i chcieli też poznać historię swoich poprzedników. -Dobra rozumiem że ten jak mu tam "Władca cień" ,jest tym którego musimy pokonać, wiec powiedz nam po prostu kim on jest a my się nim zajmiemy. Proste co nie. -O matko, dziewczyno... ty jeszcze nie zaczaiłaś?! Po pierwsze, gdyby to było takie proste to biedronka i czarny kot już dawno by się tym zajęli. Po drugie, tak jak i nasza prawdziwa tożsamość jest sekretem tak z pewnością i on skrywa swoją prawdziwą torzsamość/ - W takim razie nie ma problemu! Ja to załatwię wystarczy że poproszę o to Ta.... -Dosyć!!!! Zanim dziewczyna zdołała dokończyć zdanie Małe zielone kwamii gwałtownie jej przerwało unosząc swój głos ponad hałas jaki spowodowała małostkowość Queen Bee" Dzięki uspokojeniu tłumu mistrz mógł kontynuować opowiadanie, przewracał kolejne strony i wyjaśniał jak wcześniejsi wojownicy którzy z mocą miraculum, walczyli i ratowali świat aż w doszedł do najważniejszego wątku opowieści, czyli momentu historii który właśnie sami tworzyli. -Jeśli Władca Ciem zdobędzie twoje miraculum Czarny kocie to będzie koniec wszystkiego o co walczyliśmy, dlatego nie możemy na to pozwolić. Volpina, Queen Bee i Kojot będą ci pomagać, i w pewnym sensie bronić ale to do ciebie będzie należało głownie uratowanie Biedronki. Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć tobie jak masz to zrobić, ale wieże że odnajdziesz na to odpowiedź i ci się to uda. Nawet parę źle zrozumianych słów może zmienić zwykłego człowieka w potwora. A gdy pojawi się kolejna marionetka władcy Ciem to dołączy do was ktoś jeszcze. C.D.N. * * * Rozdział-SPECJALNY!!! #*Informacja##Akcja specjalnej części dzieje się w dniu zaginięcia Marinette i po przemianie Biedronki w Mroczną Biedronkę. Opowiada historie jednego z zapomnianych do tej pory miraculum. Życzę Miłego Czytania ____________________________________________________________________________ . -No szybko Sabrina pośpiesz się o 10 mam wizytę u manikiurzystki i nie chcę się spóźnić przez ciebie. -Ale Cloe w telewizji pokazują wiadomości o biedronce. Coś się z nią stało i teraz walczy z Czarnym Kotem oraz Kojotem. -Co?! Coś się stało mojej idolce, to nie możliwe muszę zadzwonić do Tatusia. Cloe szybko wybrała w telefonie nr do swojego ojca który jest burmistrzem Paryża i czekała aż odbierze. po chwili w słuchawce odezwał się głos ale nie był to głos jej Taty tylko Automatycznej sekretarki. Zdenerwowana rzuciła telefon o łóżko po czym zirytowana zaczęła tupać nogą. -Muszę coś zrobić i pomóc biedronce, moja idolka przecież nie może być tą złą a bez niej ten beznadziejny czarny kot i kangur sobie nie poradzą z ratowaniem miasta i mnie. Obdzwoniwszy wszystkich znajomych Cloe nadal nie miała pojęcia co zrobić w dodatku od Nino dowiedziała się iż Marinette została zabrana przez biedronkę i także nie ma z nią kontaktu. Cloe nie przepadała za Marinette lecz znała ją już dość długo i wiedziała że coś musiało się stać skoro w takim razie nie obiera telefonu nawet od Alye. gdy Sabrina wyszła z hotelu zostawiając Cloe z jej myślami, Cloe nie mogąc usiedzieć w jednym miejscu zaczęła rozglądać się za czymś lub za kimś dzięki czemu mogła by wpaść na pomysł jak pomóc Biedronce. Niestety nawet po obejściu całego hotelu w wzdłuż i wszerz nie przejmując się nawet prywatnością innych osób zamieszkujących w budynku Cloe niczego nie znalazła wracając załamana i zmęczona do swojego pokoju wsiadła do windy, gdy drzwi już zaczęły się zamykać zobaczyła dziwnego przygarbionego starca który z drewnianą laską spieszył się by zdążyć jeszcze na windę. Cloe nie lubiła jeździć windą z osobami których nie znała a tym bardziej ze starcami którzy zawsze dla niej dziwnie pachnieli ale tym razem widząc jak starzec ledwo idzie próbując nie wywalić przez własne nogi coś ją tchnęło i przytrzymała dla niego drzwi mężczyzna grzecznie jej podziękował po czym wszedł do windy. -Chciał bym panience podziękować. Cloe zdziwiła się gdy zobaczyła jak mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni dziwną, małą, czarną szkatułkę i podarował jej. - To nic wielkiego, ale nawet małe rzeczy mają czasem wielką moc. Cloe z chęcią przyjęła prezent po czym dojechawszy na najwyższe piętro budynku wysiadła i pożegnała starca. -Dziwny jakiś ten dziad ale co prawda prezentu nie odmówię. Gdy otwarła szkatułkę zobaczyła żółty mały grzebyczek z pszczołą na środku który służy jako ozdoba do włosów. -Eee całkiem ładne, nigdy takiego nie widziałam. Gdy wyciągnęła grzebyk i przed lustrem przypięła go do włosów oślepiło ją jasne światło a chwilę później tuż przed oczami zobaczyła małą żółto-czarną istotkę o wielkich ciemno niebieskich oczach i z wyraźnym żądłem na odwłoku. Na początku nie była pewna czy po prostu jej się zdaje czy to jest naprawdę lecz gdy stworzonko podleciało bliżej jej twarzy to od razu wpadła w panikę. Wskoczyła na swoje łóżko i zaczęła obrzucać wszystkimi poduszkami. gdy w ręce wpadł jej telefon ponownie wybrała nr do ojca, gdy ten po chwili odebrał dziewczyna nie czekając zaczęła krzyczeć do słuchawki iż w jej pokoju lata wielki dziwny owad. - Cloe słoneczko przepraszam ale nie mogę teraz rozmawiać nie wiesz co się dzieje w mieście biedronka oszalała. - Wiem co się dzieje i chciała bym jakoś pomóc - Naprawdę Cloe nie teraz pogadamy jak wrócę do domu. Gdy ojciec Cloe rozłączył się dziewczyna jak by zapomniała na chwilę czemu w ogóle dzwoniła i nie zwracając uwagi na zwierzątko które ciągle latało po jej pokoju odłożyła telefon na półkę. -Chcesz pomóc biedronce? -Tak chcę jej pomóc. Cloe zdziwiła się bo przecież w pokoju oprócz niej nie było innego człowieka który mógł by zadać jej to pytani dlatego w jeszcze większej panice zaczęła rozglądać się za właścicielem tego drobnego głosika, Gdy ponownie dostrzegła małą istotkę zastanawiała się czy to możliwe że to właśnie ono się odezwało. -Mogę tobie pomóc w takim razie. to było przerażające dla Cloe gdy zrozumiała że jednak nie zwariowała a owad który latał tuż przed nią odezwał się normalnie ludzkim głosem. -Nazywam Bigi i Jestem Kwamii które zamieszkuje w tym Miraculum. Mogę ci pomóc uratować ją wystarczy że tego będziesz chciała i powiesz moje imię i te słowa. "żądło w dłoń" a jak będziesz chciała wrócić do normy to "chowaj swoje żądło " i w tedy wszystko będzie dobrze -czekaj co Bigi żądło w dłoń ?! co to w ogóle ... Cloe nawet nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania gdy nagle jej ciało zalała fala ciepła a chwilę później jej obicie w lustrze wyglądało całkiem inaczej znikły jej codzienne ciuchy na ciele pojawiło się obcisły żółto-czarny kostium na twarzy miała maskę a z włosów wystawały czółka a w ręce trzymała coś co przypominało w poLowie lane a w drugiej połowie wielką szpatułkę do miodu. -co się stało. Co to wszytko ma znaczyć?... Ej gdzie jesteś. - wyglądam w tym stroju trochę jak super bohaterka trochę jak biedronka. Za raz to może właśnie o to jej chodziło może jestem super bohaterką. Jeśli tak jest tomuszę szybko zobaczyć co potrafię. Cloe nie czekała długo chciała pobiec na dach by się przekonać ale nawet poruszając nogami nie ruszyła się o milimetr dopiero gdy spojrzała w domu zorientowała się że w ogóle nie stoi na nogach lecz unosi się nad ziemią. -Ja latam. Po pewnym czasie Cloe ponownie wypowiedziała słowa swojego kwamii i wróciła do swojej normalnej formy. Gdy odmieniła się a kwamii znów się pokazało a w tedy zaczeła się poważna rozmowa nie tylko o tym co się wydarzyło ale także o tym co ma się wydarzyć. C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania